Mixed Feelings
by freakshow399
Summary: Summary: Elizabeth, Will, and Jack are stranded… Elizabeth has mixed feelings about who she will choose… Jack or Will? Maybe she needs help. Will Jack’s compass help her ….or will she get help from Tia Dalma once again only time will tell…?
1. Mixed Feelings

**This story was beta"ed by kmsutton92. Thank you.**

This takes place after Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and when they find Jack.

Summary: Elizabeth, Will, and Jack are stranded… Elizabeth has mixed feelings about who she will choose… Jack or Will? Maybe she needs help. Will Jack's compass help her ….or will she get help from Tia Dalma once again only time will tell…?

Jack was once again left on the island watching Barbossa take off with his ship, but this time he was not alone there. He was with Will and Elizabeth. Seeing as how last time Jack and Elizabeth were there she burnt the rum, there is no longer any rum on the island.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked with a childish pout.

The all took refuge, eating coconuts until they could find a way off of the Island. When they were let off of the ship they were all left with a pistol and one shot. Will and Elisabeth have been becoming more and more like pirates as the days passed. Will is keen to know that Elizabeth will have curiosity about the sea.

"Well, how are we getting off of the island this time?" asked Elizabeth

"We can always get sea turtles…" replied Will

"OR BURN MY RUM" Jack wanted to remind Elizabeth of what she had done the last time they were here.

That night it rained. They all took cover under the trees, but it really did not keep them dry.

The next morning there were pieces of wood along the shore.

"Gad blamey." Will had shouted upon seeing the wood.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth

"Our way out." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"I think that last night there was a fight between pirates and one ship is with Davy Jones now." Will said.

Jack shivered at the thought of that name.

"Well we each can take a piece of wood and drift away." Jack said.

"But were would we go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Jack, she has a point. Why don't we burn it instead and see if anyone comes?"

Well that is a better idea" said Jack. "But I still like mine" he added. Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Oh fine then." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Jack and I will collect the wood…"said Elizabeth. This gave Elizabeth some time to talk to Jack and to try to find out what was going on in his head. She had discovered that she had mixed feelings between Jack and Will…

Will went off to go find food for them to eat. Seeing as last time Elizabeth had burned the rum.

"Jack, you do understand it was after you not us, right…" she asked him.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Jack… I'm sorry… you're a good man and I trust you…but I'm supposed to be marrying Will, and... I'm just not sure…"


	2. Getting the Ship

Will's idea worked. They burned the wood and a ship came, though it was the one they did not want to see. It was Port Royal's ship. Since they all were pirates they were held captive while Port Royal crewmen went to go look for the Pearl. 'They're never going to find the ship…' Jack thought.

"Jack, you've still got that compass, right?" Will asked, looking in his direction.

"Yes, I do. What's your point?" Jack replied.

"Well, you want your ship… right?" Will asked.

"Of course I do." Jack answered.

"We'll use it to track down and then capture the ship."

Jack pulled it up "Well our ship is heading is the other way."

"So let's take the ship." Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked her.

"I mean, let's take this ship." She replied.

"And how do you propose that we do that?" Will asked.

"We get them overboard and send them to the Island."

"Thinking like a true pirate." Jack said, almost as though he was proud.

Elizabeth smiled.

"So let's go." Will said

"But how?" Elizabeth asked

"Let's just take out our guns and swords and make them go back to the Island, and then we'll leave them all there." Jack said with a shrug.

"Well, I hope it works "Will said.

"LET'S GO!" Elizabeth moved towards the door and walked towards the people holding them captive.

She held her gun to the man's back "Turn the ship around and go back to the Island." she whispered dangerously into his ear. Amazingly, he turned the ship around without a struggle. Will and Jack came out moments later holding out a gun so that the crewmates of the ship would not interfere with their plans. They made it to the Island and shoved of all the men off and started heading after their ship.

"Jack… I need to talk to you... again." Elizabeth said.

"Later alright? I need to go to Tortuga for some rum and then we have to go after my ship!"


	3. Jack Sparrow

**Jack Sparrow**

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth set sail to Tortuga for a supply of rum. The sail was not that long, and once the three of them got there they anchored and went to one of the pubs, where Jack successfully got a supply of rum and found his fellow crewmates. He, Will, and Elizabeth rounded up every one and they headed back to the ship.

"Jack, may I speak to you now…?" Elizabeth asked

"Of course. Will, you mind the ship."

"Okay Jack." Will replied.

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the ship and then into the Captain's Quarters.

"Jack…"

"Hmm, I am guessing I was right love. Courtesy got ya didn't it? Now you are not sure what you want."

"Jack no. I love Will. But yes, you are right and I can't keep lying to myself, but how will I ever decide who I want to stay with or be with?"

"Well, you oughta think long and hard about that one love."

Jack walked out and went up to the bow of the boat. He looked out for any other ship out on sea, hoping to see his own ship. He pulled out his compass to see what he most wanted. Now of course he thought he knew what he wanted; his ship and treasure of course… but when he opened the compass it went crazy and pointed everywhere. Jack shook it "The damn thing won't work." He put it down and thought. He really, really wanted his damn ship back. It was his ship and Barbossa was not going to take it again. But then again, it was just a ship and he could just as easily find treasure on the ship he had right now. Jack walked over to Will.

"We are to head to the Treasure of Gaden."

"Well what exactly is the direction we are heading?" Will asked.

"Umm." Jack once again pulled out the compass. "I know what I want." He repeated to himself and then opened it. "We'll be heading South East. So turn the ship around. Oh, and what's going on with you and Elizabeth?"

"Why do you care Jack, you are a pirate."

"Well I think you guys changed me around and gave me a little heart." Jack said.

"Oh yeah well sure." Will said.

Jack walked away. He went into his Captain's Quarters and sat down, falling asleep at the desk

Elizabeth was down searching the ship for anything interesting, but she found nothing. She went to go relieve Will and whispered in his ear so that the crew mates would not hear her. "Will, I need to talk to you."

**/Author's Note/**

**Sorry it is so short… It will be longer next chapter…..this is my first story ever and I hope you like it. Please comment!**


End file.
